


[Podfic] Going Dark

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Canadian Politics, Female Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Theatre, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Maria's personal notes from the production of DIEFENBAKER! A Canadian Musical, by Darren Nichols and Richard Smith-Jones.





	[Podfic] Going Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Going Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315540) by [killer_quean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killer_quean/pseuds/killer_quean), [ruby_powell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby_powell/pseuds/ruby_powell). 



I was uploading all my old podfics to AO3, and got inspired to record something new! It was fun to do some comedy--this fic is hilarious. 

Download or stream [here](https://app.box.com/s/hc552iqoww50482q5xv9pt3mebebos3g). Length: 16 m 42 s.


End file.
